Augmented Reality (AR) and Virtual Reality (VR) allow a user to experience artificial sensory simulations that are provided with assistance by a computer. AR typically refers to computer-generated simulations that integrate real-world sensory input with overlaid computer-generated elements, such as sounds, videos, images, graphics, etc. VR typically refers to an entirely simulated world that is computer-generated. In both AR and VR environments, a user may interact with, move around, and otherwise experience the environment from the user's perspective. AR/VR technology is being used in a variety of different industries, such as virtual communication for consumers and businesses, gaming, manufacturing and research, training, and medical applications.